Examples of known heat sources for heating which are provided in a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus applied to an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and the like include a PTC heater that uses a positive temperature coefficient thermistor element (hereinafter referred to as “PTC element”) as a heating element (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).